Cloverstar's Prophecy
by Cloverheart132
Summary: Featherclan has been struggling, as well as other the other clans around them. They are forced to leave their home and meet more then the few clans they have always known. But before they leave, they meet several kits who may just change everything. The kits had been to many homes, exploring new lands but will they all turn out to be good warriors like their father will expect?
1. Allegiances

**Allegiance**

**Featherclan**

**Leader** Dapplestar- a tortoiseshell she cat with bright green eyes

**Deputy** Spiritheart- a silver tom with a white speck on his chest

**Medicine Cat** Feathertail-a white she-cat with a tail as soft as feathers

**Warrior (toms, and she-cats without kits)**

Badgertail-a gray tom with a three darker gray rings around his tail

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Beetlespot- a white she-cat with a lack spot on her chest

Cinderclaw-a silver she-cat

Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Dustnose-a light golden tan tom

Honeyspots- a brown she-cat with lighter brown spots

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Spiritheart- a silver tom

Apprentice: Thunderpaw

Firepelt- an orange tom with fur that looks like fire in the sun

Lightningstripe- an orange tom with darker orange stripes and white paw

Whitefoot-an orange stripe she-cat with one white paw

Loinwhisker- a golden tom with long whiskers

Mudtail- a white she-cat with a brown tip on her tail

Meadowbreeze- a gray she-cat

Acornnose: a calico tom

Emberheart: a golden orange tom

**Apprentices (more than six moons old, training to become a warrior)**

Thunderpaw-an orange tom

Berrypaw- a gray she cat with white paws

Eaglepaw- brown and black tom

Flamepaw- orange tom

**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Brindleface-a tortoiseshell she cat expecting kits

Cherryfrost-a white she-cat

(Mother of Graykit, a gray tom, Dapplekit, a calico she-cat, and Tigerkit, an orange tom with black stripes)

**Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Thornclaw- a grumpy old silver tom with very sharp claws

* * *

**Whisperclan**

**Leader** Ravenstar-a sleek black tom

**Deputy** Midnightheart-a black she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat** Owlsong-a brown and black she-cat

**Warriors** Hawkstorm- a small white tom

Apprentice- Heatherpaw, a brown she-cat

Tanglepelt- a long fur she-cat with tangled fur

**Queens** Tawnyfur- a black she cat

(Mother of Tumblekit, a black she-cat, and Flamekit, an orange tom)

* * *

**Brambleclan**

**Leader** Graystar- a gray she-cat

**Deputy** Squirrelstep- an orange she-cat

* * *

**Rainclan**

**Leader** Wiilowstar-a silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy** Flowerpool- a calico she-cat

* * *

**Rockclan**

**Leader** Stonestar- a silver tom

**Deputy** Mistywhisker-a silver she-cat

Apprentice: Snowpaw, a white tom

* * *

**Snowclan**

**Leader** Froststar- a white tom with blue eyes, hard at hearing

**Deputy** Snowspot- a black she-cat with white spots

**Medicine Cat** Frecklestorm- a black she cat with small red spots

Apprentice: Snowpaw, a white she-cat

* * *

Woodclan

**Leader** Barkstar- a brown she cat with black mixed into her pelt

**Deputy** Leafwind- a fast calico she-cat

**Medicine Cat** Littleleaf- a gray tom

Apprentice: Willowheart-a calico she-cat

* * *

**Sunclan**

**Leader** Goldenstar- an orange tom

**Deputy** Sandwind- a small dusky brown tom

Apprentice: Dustpaw-a pale orange tom

* * *

**Fernclan**

**Leader** Darkstar

**Deputy** Greenclaw-a white tom with grass always caught in his claws

* * *

**Mudclan**

**Leader** Frogstar- a brown tom with green eyes

**Deputy** Mudstep- a white tom with brown paws

* * *

**Cats Outside of the Clan**

Goose- a gray fluffy cat

Clover-a calico she-cat

Lily- a gray she-cat

Rocki- white tom with a speck of gray fur on his tail

Thunder-an orange tom

Daisy- a black she-cat

Salmon- an orange cat with a white belly, paws, and tip of his tail

Bell- a white she-cat

Heather-an orange she-cat

Holly-a white she-cat

Honey-an orange she-cat with white paws

Frosty- a white tom with blue eyes

Hazel- a silver she cat

Lizard- a gray tom that likes lizards

Minnow- a small silver tom that likes water

Mint- a silver tom with a white belly

Leaf-a calico she cat

Maple- a calico she cat

Mosspaw- a gray she-cat who used to be a warrior cat but escaped to the barn for a safer life


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Thunder roared as loud as the loin would have. Lightning flashed, lightning up the scene. Rain poured down, drenching all who was out. The winds were vigorous, the trees bending in their wake. No cat would dare to stand out in the storm except one. One that would not give up, trying to see what no cat can see.

The orange cat dug his claws into the muddy ground. His fur was soaking wet but the wind tugged it back. Rain seemed to hit him in the face. Feathertail had no clue what the apprentice was doing. He just stood there, staring at the tree where the leader's den was located nearby. Dapplestar always held clan meetings on one of the lowest, but sturdiest branches.

"Thunderpaw! Please!" Feathertail called out from her spot in the Medicine Cat Den. He yowled in protest, not looking at her. Thunderpaw was a stubborn cat. He acted more of a kit then as a soon to be warrior. This wasn't safe for a small apprentice. Feathertail would have to go and get him before he blew away.

Lightning lit up the clearing again. Feathertail spotted a set of green eyes and a set of yellow eyes staring out the warriors den. The day old apprentice suddenly lost his balance and got pushed by the wind into the leaders den. Before Thunderpaw could escape back to the apprentice den, Feathertail saw Dapplestar pull him back into the den. Dapplestar was his mother, who had just gone back to her den. She wasn't expecting kits but she had Thunderpaw, a troublesome kit. Feathertail soon realized when she didn't see Dapplestar or Thunderpaw that Thunderpaw was going to sleep with his mother tonight. Wandering what happened, Feathertail went to her nest and curled into a ball. She had trouble sleeping at first, wandering what was the issue with Thunderpaw. Soon she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning she ran to find Thunderpaw. He was still asleep, curled next to Dapplestar. Dapplestar blinked and realized that Feathertail was watching her. Dapplestar stood up, waking up Thunderpaw. Thunderpaw yawned, still wet from the storm.

"Feathertail! I saw a starry eagle and a starry clover! All the things I saw, the five! No, I think there was six. The eagle, the clover, the lily, the daisy, the rock, and the thunder seemed to be full of stars sparkling down on the clover. Starclan spoke to me! I am positive! They did! I promise!"

"Starclan hasn't spoken to me for some moons now." Feathertail stared at the ground.

"They haven't?" Feathertail looked up and stared into her leader's eyes.

"No, and I doubt they have spoken to you?" Dapplestar shakes her head.

"No, they spoke to my son."

"Oh, and I forgot about my dream. This cat said she was the oldest cat in Featherclan! She said her name was Thunderheart! Mama, you know how I always wanted my name to be Thunderheart! I want to be like Thunderheart from my dreams. But she said something about five meeting one. She said, um, Five will Meet One and Become Six. They will be hopes and storms, but will save the clan! Then my dream turned scary. The cats seemed to disappear but then they didn't. I saw paws, running! And then I felt like a young kit. It felt weird and then Dapplestar woke me."

"It must be a prophecy, but I don't know of who or what." Feathertail said, now starring into the leader's son deep green eyes. Then looked away.

"Five will meet one, and become six. They will be hopes and storms, but will save the clan…" Dapplestar stared at the ground. "It might be Brindleface kits meeting an outsider."

"Yeah, but she is expecting maybe one or two. Not six!"

"Then there will be outsiders who will meet a warrior and want to join us?" Dapplestar suggested.

"I don't know. But the outsider cats belong to the two legs that been destroying our land!"

"We all struggle, the rouges and loners. And us clan cats." Dapplestar pointed out. "Thunderpaw, why don't you go out and see if Spiritheart needs you." Happily, Thunderpaw bounded out of the den.

"That is a true, but we can't afford more warriors."

"Maybe we do, Feathertail. We are dying."

"It might just be time to leave!" Feathertail was frustrated. She came here to solve Thunderpaw's problems and got pulled into the loss of their supplies.

"We will stay as long as we can. I want to at least try to make a makeshift camp. I will be sending out patrols to find a good place. I am just waiting till the next gathering. I must go talk to my deputy. Please excuse me." Dapplestar left the den, leaving Feathertail sitting there.

_Five will meet one and become six. They will bring hopes and storms, but will save the clans… _


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-**

Clover blinked, making out her surroundings. She looked around to see four walls, only which could be climbable. Clover stumbled to her paw and stretched. The young kit, only a moon old, scampered to the boxes stacked upon each other. Goose, her mother, was nowhere to be found. Thunder, an orange tom, and Rocki, a gray tom, were play fighting. Lily and Daisy were grooming their selves. Clover was the smallest in the litter, but clever. She leaped up onto the lowest ledge, pushing with her hind paws. She then stood up on her hind paws and placed her front paws on the next ledge, pushing and pulling herself up. Then, she jumped to the next ledge, barley making it. Clover then scrambles to the top. At the top, she felt bigger then her siblings. She looked up to see a wall above her. She was about to scrambled to the bottom when she lost her balance. The boxes shook and went tumbling down. Clover leapt out of the way just in time; otherwise she would have been crushed.

On the other side of the fallen boxes, Clover's brothers and sisters stared at the fallen boxes. Thunder was the first to do something. He leapt up onto a box and began to speak. "Let's explore!" He meowed happily.

"We should find Goose!" Rocki, the second smallest spoke out. The others nodded and bounded over the boxes. Clover stumbled to her paws and tried to catch up. She ran into a bigger den and then out into a narrow den. She tumbled after her siblings, as they took a sharp turn down hill. At the bottom, she realized her siblings were purring in amusement at her.

"I didn't fall! That was a trick I had wanted to try out the whole time!" Clover mows, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"Whatever, Clover." Thunder playfully batted at her ears.

"Hey, there's Goose!" Rocki ran up to the fluffy gray she-cat. "Goose!" Rocki sat down next to his mother, purring. Tired, the other kits laid down near Goose. As Clover lay down, she realized there were two house folks in the den. One looked rather old and she figured it must be Ken, one of Goose's owners. The other looked too young to be Jen. They were discussing something. Finally Ken got up and walked over to a door. Goose stood up.

"Come on, little darlings. Time to go out." All the kits were at their paws in a second.

"Really!" Clover stared into her mother's deep blue eyes.

"Of course," Goose purred. Clover turned and bolted after her siblings. They leaped over a small step and ran across the wooden floor. Clover saw the drop coming but she just jumped over the steps and landed on her paws. She looked around, trying to see over the tall grass. "Kits, come back! Please!"

The house folks were moving around, trying to scoop up the kits. Goose seemed oddly confused. Clover was more confused as she was placed in a box. Goose leaped into the box, but before she could start rescuing the kittens, the box was moved to the car.

"Goose, where are we going?"

"I don't know my little clover." Goose stared at her kits. They all cried out scared.

* * *

Clover, now two moons old, sat on a soft blanket. Her mother stared out of the metal box they had us trapped in. she stared at the other cats through the metal bars as others meowed. Rocki and Thunder played in a small box filled with some kind of weird gravel. Lily was eating some soft food given to them. Daisy groomed herself. Suddenly, a house folk walked in, carrying a plastic box with bars in the front. The door to the cage swung open and one by one, they were put in.

Suddenly, not yet placed in the cage, Clover saw her escape. "Guys," Clover meowed, dodging the furless paw. "Jump out! Hurry!" The house folk were surprised as Thunder leaped out of the cage. Rocki went next. Lily was about to go but the house folk set the cage down, almost shutting the door. The door was open just a bit for Lily and Daisy to push it open and run. Goose grabbed Clover by the scruff and jumped out of the cage. We scurried under the cages that always stayed in the room. Just in time, a house folk walked in.

Before the door could close all the way, they ran out. Clover was dropped and she slipped through the holes in the wall. Her siblings followed, but Goose had to climb over. A larger gate was closing and Clover spotted a hole that led to the woods. She could be free along with her family. All she had to do was get to the hole. She ran towards it, Thunder at her heels. Goose had scooped up Rocki, the slowest in the litter.

Clover dove into the hole as if her life counted on it. She ran until she came to a Thunderpath, the cars zipping past. The thunder path seemed the end of their escape from the place but as their luck was starting to grow, a car stopped near them and scooped them up, carefully placing them in a box in a monster. They didn't go back to that place but to a new den like the old one Clover was born in.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Clover sat down on the cold ground. She has been stuck in this den with her family. She wished she could explore outside of the den but the new house folk kept her and her family locked inside. Goose was having trouble adapting to the new place. She'll meow by the door that led outside. Thunder and Rocki have been causing trouble, trying to get the house folk to let them outside. They knock things over and attack the house folks paws. Lily and Daisy had just gotten into fighting .They'll tackle each other in the middle of the den. As for Clover, she tried to get outside, trying to sneak out when the house folk let their dog out. Her plans never worked. She will always get caught trying to sneak out.

It has been a quarter moon since the house folk had taken Clover and her family to this place. They lived on a farm and Clover and her family became house cats. One day, Clover was walking around in the hallway when she felt a nice warm breeze come from outside. She looked up and saw a window opened. She leaped up onto the window sill and looked around. The window was open and Clover could see the beautiful landscape. She saw the forest in the distance, just beyond the hilly land. She saw a small corn field, a great place for hiding.

Then she heard sounds from the barn. "Goose!" Clover yowled for her mother. Goose came shortly, followed by Thunder, Rocki, Lily, and Daisy. Goose didn't say a word but her actions spoke for everything. She leaped up next to Clover and down into the grass. Clover followed as Thunder knocked her off the window sill. Clover playfully batted at her brother's ears.

"Hey! Clover!" Thunder and Clover rolled around in the grass, play fighting. Suddenly, Clover got up and ran towards the barn. The door was closed but there was a hole in the wall in the back of the barn. Thunder was following the calico. Clover pushed herself through the hole and she found herself creeping along a narrow passage. It was dark, except for the few beams of sun light that crept into the darkness. One wall scratched her fur and the other was almost smooth.

She pressed herself closer to the smoother side of the passage and crept to the end of the small passage. Once near the end, light poured in. Clover blinked several times as she noticed what was happening. Clover crept out enough for Thunder to see also.

"Clover, look at those cats!" Clover stared at the mass of fighting cats. Three cats were fighting against what seem like the fiercest cats. Three queens stood over their kits in the far corner.

"Why are they fighting?" Clover crept closer to the fighting cats, interested.

"Bell, Hazel," Clover looked over to a white tom. "Leaf, get the kits out!" Clover wanted to help so she scrambled along the smooth wall until she was next to the kittens.

"I know a way out to safety." Clover whispered. She turned around to see Thunder running up next to her. "Thunder can lead the way. He's my brother!" Thunder shook his head.

"Yeah, I know the way out. There is a hole in the wall that will lead to Goose." Thunder looked at the calico who had scooped up a kitten that looked like her. "Just follow me." Thunder leads the queen and her kit to the hole in the wall. A gray she-cat and her kits followed the calico. The white she-cat stared at Clover with deep blue eyes.

"Who are you?" The white she-cat asked.

"I am Clover. Come on," Clover began to run against the wall. The kits followed. The mother, unsure of what to do, followed.

Suddenly, a cat leaped at the white she-cat, sending them rolling around. They leaped on each other, fighting with their sharp claws. Clover paid no attention, but kept on running. When she got to the hole in the wall, Clover ducked in headfirst. Her paw stopped her from hitting her head. She pushed herself up, kicking with her hind legs. She pulled herself up, up into the bright sunlight. She shook herself free of dust and dirt as a white she cat came next. Her other two sisters followed.

"Thunder," Clover walked up to her brother. Just at that moment, Goose and Clover's three other siblings walked up to Thunder. Clover purred and ran up to her mother. "Goose, these cats need our help! They were fighting!"

Suddenly, four cats came from the hole. They were breathing fast and they had blood dribbling down their shoulders.

An orange tom walked up to Goose. "Your two kits are quite impressive." The orange cat lowered his head to Goose. "I am Salmon."

"I am Goose. My kits and I shall be getting along. At that moment, a young cat walked up to Salmon, Clover and Goose. Her gray fur was stained with blood.

"We need to go back to Featherclan. They will help." The cat began to run as fast as she could towards the hilly land.

"Mosspaw!" Salmon began to run towards Mosspaw.

"Salmon!" Goose and Clover's siblings followed the white she cat.

"Bell," Salmon stopped and turned around to see his mate running towards him. Bell's kits stumbled towards their mother. The calico and her kit begin to follow, much more slowly.

"Come on Clover. By the way I am Hazel." The silver she cat laid her tail on my shoulder. "That gray tom with a green lizard on his head, he's called Lizard. The smallest silver tom, he's called Minnow, after Salmon. Mint is the sweetest tom, and is very generous." Hazel nudged her kits forward. "Frosty, we should leave now."

Frosty, a white tom with sparkling blue eyes, began to walk forward. He then stopped. "Goose seems very familiar. Mosspaw talks about a lot of Spiritheart, and his mate."

"That's my father! Do you know where he is?" Clover eyes sparkled.

"Mosspaw will know. She talks about him so much. He was a close friend." Frosty began to run towards the group of cats and kits.

Hazel looked at Clover as they began to walk again. "The calico is called Leaf and her kit is called Maple. She was just born a quarter moon ago."

"That's when the hose folk brought us here!" Clover meowed.

"Who?"

"Those things." Clover turned around and focused her gaze on the house folk that was in a weird monster.

"Oh, well that white she-cat is Bell. Her orange kit is called Heather and the white kit is called Holly. She likes to call the last one Honey. And you met Salmon already." Hazel meowed, introducing the cats and kits to Clover.

"My mother likes to be called Goose. I have two sisters, the gray she-cat is called Lily and the black one is called Daisy. My two brothers, the white one with gray is called Rocki and the orange tom is called Thunder." Clover paused, letting the wilderness sink in. She began to run, trying to catch up with Mosspaw. Mosspaw was fast. Clover already passed several other cats. She saw Mosspaw beginning to disappear into a forest that grew thicker and thicker. Suddenly, three cats stepped out of the bushes, one was Mosspaw.

"Mosspaw!" Clover slid to a halt.

"This kit is barely two moons old!" The silver tom spoke first.

"She belongs to Goose." Clover looked up at the silver tom. The silver tom expression seemed to change.

"Goose? My Goose?" The gray tom turned to the smaller orange cat. "Thunderpaw, take my kit to camp. I am going to go find the others. And, Mosspaw, why don't you go with them."

"Me? Your kit? What is going on?" The orange cat looked at me, surprised.

"Are you Spiritheart? " Clover looked at what was supposedly her father.

"Yes, now go with Thunderpaw and Mosspaw." Spiritheart turned to go search for his family. Clover stared at him until she could not see him. Clover turned to see that Mosspaw and Thunderpaw were disappearing. Clover quickly followed them.

The path backed to camp was hard and challenging, but not too challenging for Clover. The hardest part was crossing a small creek. The water was flowing pretty fast and Clover had to cross over on a log that was above the water but very slippery. Her claw sank into the soft wood and felt as if it would fall apart. On the other side of the creek, the trees were thinning out and the ground became muddy.

Monsters were spotted everywhere but they seemed to be sleeping. They were not moving. Clover quickly made her way to Thunderpaw and Mosspaw. They crossed the muddy terrain. The three cats finally slipped behind several rocks.

Everybody stared at Clover and Mosspaw. A couple of warriors greeted Mosspaw. Thunderpaw walked over to a tortoiseshell she cat. Clover, not wanting to be stared at any longer, followed Thunderpaw. "Dapplestar, Spiritheart is one his way with his mate and his kits."

"Goose?" Dapplestar looked at Thunderpaw. Clover silently crept out from behind Thunderpaw, keeping her body close to the ground. She was nervous about this new place. She didn't know what will be next. "Is this one?"

Thunderpaw nodded. "She'll make a great warrior. She's very strong and outgoing. She has spirit and courage. She's very loyal, too." Clover stood up, puffing out her chest. She was surprised by Thunderpaw's words.

"I'm Clover." Clover said, licking her shoulder.

"Well," Dapplestar looked at the ground. "I have talked to Thornclaw, Brindleface, and Cherryfrost. They have agreed it is time to go."

"Okay, I will help Thornclaw. And the two queens."

"Thunderpaw, I must go talk to Spiritheart real quick." Dapplestar began to head towards Spiritheart who had just come from behind the rock. The other cats from the barn followed. Goose was among those, as well as Clover's brothers and sisters. Clover now wondered what would happen next. At that moment, Thunder walked up next to Clover and sat down next to her. Clover sighed, and sat down.


	5. Chapter 3

**Thanks for following me, Darkwing45.**

**Please review and I hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3-**

Clover watched as the clan walked around. Suddenly, Dapplestar leaped up on to a ledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather beneath the high rock." Dapplestar yowled.

Spiritheart walked up to Thunder and Clover. "Thunder, Clover, you are going to stay in this clan and become a warrior?"

"Just like you? I've always dreamed of meeting you! You are my hero!" Clover began to bounce on her paws.

"Yeah, Goose told us so much about you!" Thunder purred. Clover stopped bouncing as she began to listen to her father.

"So are you going to become a warrior? Goose said you are only two moons old but you only have to wait a little less than 4 moons." Spiritheart explained. "And then you can go into the training. But it isn't that bad. Maple will have to wait about 6 full moons."

"But what about our names?" Thunder asked.

"Your name will be Thunderkit and hers will be Cloverkit. I think Rocki's name will either be Stonekit or Rockkit. Then your sisters will be called Lilykit and Daisykit. Rocki's new name is up to your mother and me, but I think his name will be Stonekit. Your names are easier to do. Don't worry." Spiritheart explained. "Now be quiet, the meeting is starting." Thunderkit and Cloverkit sat close to their father, pressing themselves against his warm body. Spiritheart wrapped his tail around them.

"As most of you know, several queens with their mates and kits have arrived to our camp. Goose, Bell, Salmon, Frosty, Leaf, and Hazel, please come here." The six cats called left their kits relunctly. Mosspaw did his best to keep the kits calm.

Dapplestar walked up to Goose. "I, Dapplestar, leader of Featherclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. I welcome her to Featherclan as a full warrior. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Goose said, almost purring.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you should be called Goosefeather."

Clover listened as each of the six cats were given warrior names. At the end, everybody yowled out their names. "Goosefeather! Icefur! Whitebelly! Frostclaw! Leafeyes! Silverwhisker!" Clover joined in, not wanting to seem rude. Icefur, Leafeyes, and Silverwhisker went to go join their kits. Goosefeather walked over to Spiritheart and sat down next to him. The cheering was silenced with a flick of a tail from the leader.

"And most of you know Mosspaw, an old Featherclan apprentice. He has come back to join us since that one cat is gone. I have been told that he has been being a true warrior to the new ones by Whitebelly and Mosspaw is welcome to join us. He will do his assessment when we have a time to rest. In other news, we are going to be moving out. I am taking a patrol to go to speak to Brambleclan and Mudclan. I will be taking Honeyspots, Flamepaw, Eaglepaw, Dustnose, and Firepelt. We leave after we speak together alone." Dapplestar leaped down from the ledge and into a small cave that could serve for a den. The five cats called followed their leader.

Spiritheart looked at Goosefeather. "So what are we going to do about Rocki?"

"I like Stonekit. We should do that." Goosefeather purred. "Cloverkit, Thunderkit, why don't you go meet Cherryfrost and her kits. She's really nice." Goosefeather meowed.

"Who is she?" Thunderkit asked.

"She's that white she-cat with those three kits. They are a moon and a half old. "Spiritheart pointed to a cat that was sitting on the edge of a dusty circle. The sunlight shone on her fur. In the small clearing, a gray tom, a calico she-cat, and an orange tom with black stripes rolled around in the dust. A tortoiseshell she cat with a large belly laid in the sunlight. Cloverkit looked over at her siblings. They were gathered around an orange tom about six or seven moons old.

Cloverkit turned to see her brother already heading towards the two queens and three other kits. Cloverkit rushed to be next to him. "Hello," Thunderkit meowed. "I'm Thunderkit and this is my sister, Cloverkit."

"Are you the newcomers?" Cherryfrost meowed. Thunderkit puffed out his chest and nodded. "Well, I'm sure I can trust two kits this young. Graykit, Dapplekit, and Tigerkit, come here. Come and meet the new kits."

"Brindleface's kits have come!" Graykit meowed. He was the smallest kit out of the three.

"No, you mouse brain! These two kits!" Dapplekit flicked her tail towards Cloverkit and Thunderkit.

"Do you want to fight?" Tigerkit leaped up onto Graykit, knocking him to the ground. Graykit struggled to get off Tigerkit.

"Tigerkit! Get off me!" Graykit yowled.

"Can I try?" Thunderkit asked.

"Sure, you will be easy to beat since you are a kittypet!"

"Tigerkit!" Tigerkit turned to Brindleface. "Don't call the newcomers kittypets!"

"What is a kittypet?" Cloverkit asked, settling down next to Dapplekit and Brindleface.

"It is a lazy fat cat that lives with two legs!" Tigerkit meowed.

"But I am as good as you. Now let me try!" Thunderkit lowered his body to the ground. Tigerkit followed. They waited to see who will make the first move.

Thunderkit leaped at Tigerkit first. Tigerkit jumped out of the way and Thunderkit landed in the dust. He quickly turned around to only meet Tigerkit leaping at him. Thunderkit was quick. He dove underneath Tigerkit and twisted his body so he was on his back. Tigerkit stood over Thunderkit but Thunderkit pushed his hind legs up, knocking Tigerkit to the ground. Thunderkit jumped up and stood there, breathing fast.

"That was a good fight, Tigerkit." Thunderkit breathed.

"Yeah, whatever." Tigerkit sat down and began to groom himself. He paused after a minute. "You know, you aren't bad for a kittypet."

"Well, I don't consider myself one because it is boring. You expect things to happen. Here, it is awesome! A new surprise around every bend!" Thunderkit sat down next to Tigerkit and Cloverkit looked over her shoulder.

Thunderpaw and Mosspaw were showing the other kits some battle moves. Cloverkit turned her head back towards Brindleface as she began to speak. "Ok, when we do move out, we are going to stick together. If my kits come, I will need all the help I can get. That is why Thornclaw and Feathertail will be near me. Don't get in their way. Please."

"We all should get some rest. We will probably be traveling as far as Moon Tree, a beautiful willow tree." Cloverkit lay down, leaning against Dapplekit.

"Dapplekit, you are really nice." Cloverkit whispered. "You are my first friend here, okay?" Cloverkit turned to Dapplekit to hear her purring.

"Cloverkit, you are different, and my best friend." Cloverkit began to purr. She quickly fell asleep, dreaming about her and her new friend.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

Cloverkit woke up from her dreams when a paw pushed her side. "What? Cloverkit mumbled. She blinked several times. It was now Sun high. Dapplekit stood over her.

"Come on, the other clans are waiting for us. We are leaving." Dapplekit meowed, a little sadness in her voice. Cloverkit realized she was born here ad she will not be able to grow up here. Well, together they can start a new life where ever they were going. Cloverkit stood up and stretched. She let out a yawn and licked her shoulder a couple of times.

Cloverkit looked around. Dapplestar was talking to two other cats. One was a brown tom with the most amazing green eyes. The other was a gray she-cat. Cloverkit just assumed that they were the leaders of Mudclan and Brambleclan. A group of warriors with mud all over on them stood off to the side. They must have been suffering the most since their clan was so small. There were only ten cats counting the deputy, leader, and their medicine cat. Not far from them was another group of about 15 cats. Featherclan seemed to be doing the best since there were a lot of cats, and they just got a whole bunch of kits. Cloverkit walked up to Spiritheart who was discussing something with two other cats. "Spiritheart, where are we going?"

Spiritheart said something and then stepped away from the group of cats. "To the Moon Tree. If you look out in the distant, you can see it without all the trees. It is just a little bit over that edge. You can see just the top." Cloverkit stood by her father and looked into the distance. She could make out just the shape of the rocky hill, but nothing beyond it. "Now, why don't you go join Dapplekit?"

"Okay," Cloverkit ran back to Dapplekit. Dapplekit purred.

"Come on, Clover. We should go join the group of other kits. Graykit, Tigerkit, and Thunderkit are already there." Dapplekit meowed. Suddenly, Dapplestar leapt up onto the high ledge. The other two leaders stayed at the bottom.

"We leave today before we lose anymore. Us leaders, and our medicine cats will be traveling to the Moon Tree. Our warriors, queens, and elders, will follow but will not go over the Rocks. That goes for the apprentices and kits. We, Frogstar, Graystar, and me, have discussed that it will be best for the kits to travel in the center with the apprentices, elders, queens, and medicine cats around them. Depending on how well you are to defend the kits, you will be placed around them. Mudclan will take the lead since they are the fastest. In order to be there by Moon high, we leave now." Dapplestar leaped down from the ledge and began to walk forward. She waved her tail for everybody to follow.

"Dapplekit, have you've been to the Moon Tree before?" Cloverkit asked.

"No, kits aren't allowed out of the camp." Dapplekit said, began to follow the other kits.

"Why?" Cloverkit asked.

"I don't know, but why haven't you've been in this clan even though you are half clan?"

"Oh, Spiritheart was a kitty pet too. He was called Tom and lived with Goosefeather but broke free. It was before I was born." Cloverkit explained.

"What? I'm being trained by a kitty pet?" Cloverkit turned around to see Thunderpaw.

"No, Spiritheart is a warrior. A kitty pet lives with two legs!" Dapplekit said.

"Yeah, isn't he like the deputy?" Cloverkit added.

"What?" Thunderpaw looked at Cloverkit. "Yeah, he Is the deputy, but he was once a kitty pet."

"So, what does it matter that he was once a kitty pet? He's a great warrior, isn't he?" Cloverkit asked. She looked around and spotted a white she-cat staring at her. She had a fluffy tail. The she-cat edged closer to Thunderpaw and the two kits.

"Well, our best warriors are full of pure Featherclan warriors." Thunderpaw was about to say more but the fluffy white she-cat stopped him.

"Thunderpaw, just stop it." The white she-cat meowed. She sat down as the other cats passed Thunderpaw, Cloverkit, Dapplekit, and her.

"Yes, Feathertail." Thunderpaw quickly went to catch up with the other cats.

Feathertail looked at the two kits. "Cloverkit, it true that Spiritheart was once a kitty pet but the truth is that he was born in Mudclan. He met Goosefeather when they were only six moons old. One day, the first day that Frogstar met Goosefeather; he asked if she wanted to join. I was Goosefeather's sister. We were moving, but I managed to escape and I found Featherclan instead of Mudclan. They took me to Mudclan for Spiritpaw and delivered the message. He went straight for her. I went to, and we got her to come back with us. We broke her free from a cage and went back to Mudclan. At that time, a cat had been killed and since Spiritpaw had been missing at that time, they blamed him. They chased off their territory and onto Featherclan's territory. A patrol came to our rescue and let us joined them, they know the story. I became a medicine cat apprentice."

"Do you have any kits?" Cloverkit asked.

"No," Feathertail stood up and began to walk. "Medicine cats aren't allowed to have kits or mate."

"It sucks to be a medicine cat! Always out of the action! No love! What is the point?" Cloverkit looked at Dapplekit.

"No love?" Cloverkit looked back at Feathertail.

"Yeah, it is part of the Warrior Code." Feathertail meowed. "There are many there rules, and you will learn them soon. Now, when we cross the Thunder path, stay near me." A gray she-cat walked up to the four.

"Feathertail," Goosefeather purred. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Goosefeather looked at her sister. Cloverkit tuned them out and turned to Dapplekit.

"Dapplekit, I just don't get it. Goosefeather was a kitty pet when I was born. What happen? How did she become a kitty pet again?" Cloverkit whispered.

"I don't know. I think we are about to cross." Dapplekit ran up to Feathertail and Goosefeather who were crouching by the side of the road waiting for the next monster to pass. The car came and once it left the side of the road, Goosefeather scooped her kit up and ran across the street. Dapplekit was being carried by Feathertail.

Once on the other side, Goosefeather and Feathertail dropped Dapplekit and Cloverkit. There was a large bush, more and more were lined up against the each other and they towered high over the Thunder path. Cloverkit followed Goosefeather into the bush. Cloverkit could feel Dapplekit on her heels and the medicine cat was following. In less than a minute, the four cats broke free from the tangled bushes. On the other side, there was a small meadow and the rocky ledge. Most of the cats were crossing the meadow to take shelter in the rocks. Cloverkit and Dapplekit ran ahead.

Cloverkit turned out to be faster than Dapplekit. When they reached the other cats, no other cat paid any attention. Dapplestar was talking to Mosspaw. Leafeyes was taking care of Maplekit. Cloverkit guessed that was the kit' new name since Leafeyes kept on saying that name. Cloverkit saw Lizardkit playing with his lizard. Minnowkit was splashing around in the small pond not far from the rocks. Mintkit was watching Feathertail and Goosefeather. Heatherkit and her sisters were gone. So were Graykit and Thunderpaw. The other two leaders were resting and the deputies were organizing hunting patrols. The last of the cats came forward, find a place to rest.

"Dapplekit, let's go climbing." Cloverkit meowed, studying the rocky hills.

"Why?"

"We are going to either go over those mountains, that way, or somewhere over that way or into that mess of two leg dens." Cloverkit guessed.

"Fine, but let's do it quick. It is getting dark." Dapplekit meowed. Cloverkit studied the best place to start. She found where the rocks were large and easy to climb. Cloverkit leapt up onto one, then the next one. Dapplekit followed. They kept back in the shadows so they won't get caught. Suddenly, Cloverkit heard noises and pushed herself back into the cold rock. Dapplekit pressed against Cloverkit. Cloverkit already knew that they would get in trouble by Dapplestar and she didn't want to get in trouble. The cats came closer and the two kits held their breaths.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

The cats passed without a word. There were three medicine cats as well as the leaders. They must be going to go talk to Starclan, Cloverkit thought. Cloverkit crept out from the shadows once the cats were far gone. Dapplekit followed.

"Cloverkit, we should go back." Dapplekit meowed. Cloverkit shook her head. She wanted to see Starclan. She wondered who their leader was and if they had any kits. Cloverkit stumbled up the rocks until she was at the top. At the top, Cloverkit noted that the leaders and medicine cats were already by the willow tree, all five were asleep except one, Dapplestar. Dapplestar touches her noses against the bark and fell asleep.

Cloverkit scrambled down the rocks quickly. The moon was right over them. Dapplekit had been following Cloverkit the who time. Cloverkit and Dapplekit curled together at the base of the tree and fell asleep. Suddenly, Cloverkit was falling. She was wide awake now. She scrambled to get a hold of something. She yowled in surprise as she hit the ground. Dapplekit fell next to her.

It was warm, and a little relaxing in the new place. The sky was still dark but Cloverkit could see a river running through a meadow with a beautiful forest. Cloverkit eyes shined in the amazing scene. Suddenly, several cats walk up to them.

"Greeting, kits." One of the cats was gray with white paws. Another cat was all gray with blue eyes. The last cat was a calico.

"Who are you?" Cloverkit asked.

"That is Whitefoot and Graypool. The calico is called Leafheart. They all died in the last moon." Dapplekit explained.

"Why have such young kits come to Starclan? I thought they weren't supposed to leave camp." Leafheart meowed.

"Leafheart was only a warrior for a day, but when he went on patrol, he found a squirrel and chased after it. He got hit by one of those ugly monsters." Dapplekit quickly explained about the confusion in Leafheart's voice.

"We, we are leaving." Cloverkit meowed. "There is no more left." Graypool sighed.

"Yes, there is no more. This day was going to come." Graypool meowed.

"Is this about Spiritheart's prophecy?" Whitefoot meowed.

"I don't know. Wait a second. Aren't you his lost daughter?" Graypool looked at Cloverkit with questioning eyes.

Cloverkit nodded. "We came to join today." Cloverkit meowed. "So this is Starclan? It is lovely here."

"Yes, it is lovely, but sometimes a sad place." Dapplekit meowed. "Good dead cats come here to help us. They guide our path."

"Is there a reason you speak to us?" Cloverkit meowed.

"Not tonight, but there will be many more reasons why we will visit you, Cloverkit."

"What about Dapplekit? She's my daughter."

"No, Whitefoot, Dustnose is my father." Dapplekit meowed.

"Your mother has yet to tell you the truth. It was forbidden love. A medicine cat falling in love with a warrior, a warrior from another clan. Where have I gone wrong?" Whitefoot lowered his head.

"It is okay now. Every cat makes mistakes. Trust me the medicine cat rules about love is always broken." Graypool meowed. "And the other rule is broken at least every 12 moons. You just followed your heart."

"And made the wrong decisions." Whitefoot meowed.

"So Whitefoot is my true father. Oh," Dapplekit lowered her body to the ground.

"You must go." Leafheart meowed. "If you don't want to get in trouble. The leaders will be waking up soon. Go now."

"Wait!" Both the kits yowled as everything faded away. Cloverkit woke up to confusion. Whitefoot was Dapplekit's father and Starclan will visit her again, but why? Dapplekit woke up.

"Whitefoot is my father." There was sadness in her eyes. "He is from another clan. He's from Mudclan, the clan Featherclan doesn't get along with. But how? He's a medicine cat!"

"Dapplekit? Cloverkit?" Cloverkit out a gasp as Feathertail woke up.

"Feathertail, we were just climbing and you passed by with the others and we got curious!" Cloverkit quickly explained. Dapplekit remained silent, her ears pressed flatly against her head.

"I admire your curiosity, but you must not stray too far from the clans."

Suddenly, Dapplekit spoke up. "Feathertail, do you know Whitefoot?"

"Yes, he was a good medicine cat. He was one of my best friends. He was mates with your mother, so he is your father. He died collecting herbs. That is all I know about him. Oh and the fact that he loved to mess around when he was your age."

"Oh," Dapplekit stood up. "I met him tonight. He seemed great."

"Well, come on we better get a move on. You need your rest. We leave tomorrow at sun high." Feathertail nudged Cloverkit to her paws. The three cats headed up and over the rocky hill. At the bottom, Feathertail curled around the kits under a ledge. Most cats were sleeping. Some stood awake, keeping guard. Cloverkit watched as the leaders and other medicine cats crept down the hill silently. Cloverkit fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

Cloverkit followed Dapplekit as they climbed up the mountain. They have traveled for three days, only resting when they had enough room to. Cloverkit paws were not used to the hard terrain. She felt her paws beginning to bleed. She needed to rest. She needed to eat. She needed to drink.

Suddenly, the whole group stopped. Cloverkit bumped into Dapplekit. Cloverkit couldn't see anything, but she had sensed that Frogstar had turned around to face the Clans. "We need to stop here. We are not fit to travel anymore. I am sending a patrol out to search for a nice spot to rest. Honeyspots, Flamepaw, Mudstep, and Graystar will go and search for a spot."

The four cats made their way to the front. Cloverkit twitched her tail in annoyance. She would have found a good spot to sleep, but instead she was following the Warrior Code which was just a bunch of rules. Cloverkit sensed something unusual going on over the ridge. Cloverkit slipped to the edge of the group and looked up. Suddenly, a sleek black cat stood against the edge, wind tugging against his fur.

"I knew I smelled cats!" The cat hissed. A small white tom and a black she-cat with stunning blue eyes stood next to the black cat.

"Cloverkit! Get back!"A cat pushed Cloverkit into Dapplekit.

"Cloverkit, who is he?" Dapplekit looked at Cloverkit.

"I have no clue but he is stunning!"

"Cats please do not attack! We are to find a search of a new home. Our home is disappearing because of sink holes. It is no longer safe." The black cat meowed. "Sorry to alert you!"

Graystar looked at the black cat. "We are in search of a new home too. We hope there will be a better future over the edge of the mountain. One filled with hope and happiness."

"I am Ravenstar, leader of Whisperclan."

"There are more than three clans?" Dapplestar meowed.

"You are clan cats!" Ravenstar hissed. "You have the same desires we do."

"Wait a minute, Ravenstar, we should work together would you want your clan to die out? I know I don't want mine to die out." Dapplestar quickly found a way out of a battle.

"Ravenstar, the she-cat is right. We have lost too many already." The white tom meowed.

"Hawkstorm, go alert the other cats we have visitors." The white tom scurried away, his paws sending rocks flying down.

"Come, fellow cats." Ravenstar flicked his tail to the path. The path might lead to the other clan cats.

"So there are more than our three clans." Dapplekit seemed excited.

"You never had known these cats?"

"Well, I barely know about these cats, but I didn't know there are more than us three clans." Dapplekit explained. As the group of cats scrambled to the clearing, Cloverkit saw a lot of cats. There were group of cats scurried along the small clearing.

"The queens are over there. Warriors kept to the clearing. Elders are welcomed to join our elders." As Ravenstar rambled on, Cloverkit followed the group of kits to the two new kits. An orange cat leaped up onto Cloverkit. Cloverkit yowled out in surprise.

"Filthy rouges! You will not take our hopes and dreams!" Cloverkit scrambed to her paws, facing the orange cat.

Cloverkit purred. "We aren't rouges but warriors!"

"More like young kits!" The mother of the orange cat purred in amusment. "Oh, come on, Flamekit. Give it a rest."

"Flamekit, I can fight you!" Tigerkit stood next to Thunderkit.

"Let's do it! I am way better than you." Flamekit crouched, ready to fight.

"Yeah, I know my moves." Thunderkit and Tigerkit crouched. A black she cat crouched next to Flamekit. Dapplekit and Cloverkit lay down to watch.

* * *

It wasn't long before a full moon passed. Traveling with a group of cats was hard, especially when there were some many clans thrown in. Cloverkit was tired of traveling, but she kept on moving. It wasn't until they were back on the grass, the land Cloverkit admire, that traveling became easier. Hunting was much easier and they traveled next to a small river. They were climbing a hill, when the group stopped.

Cloverkit looked around. She scrambled up next to her father. "This is perfect." Spiritheart breathed.

"Spiritheart, is this our new home?" Cloverkit asked, sitting in front of her father.

"Dapplestar?"

"Who will give up a chance for this beautiful land? Brambleclan is staying here." Graystar meowed.

"I do agree, this is a beautiful land, and I smell mouse!" Dapplestar eyes shone with happiness. Dapplestar ran down the hill. A moment later she came back with a mouse. She dropped it in front of Cloverkit and her father. "Eat up young kit." Cloverkit lay down by the mouse and began to eat. "Featherclan is staying here."

Stonestar, leader of Rockclan, walked up to the two warriors. Froststar, leader of Snowclan, and Goldenstar, leader of Sunclan, followed. "We see a perfect place for our three clans to settle. I am sending out a patrol with my deputies out to that rocky land. We have adapted well to the rocky life and that is where the best of what we needs come from."

"Sandwind," A small dusky brown tom was walking past the leaders. "Gather Snowspots and Mistywhisker. Take your apprentices if you like." Sandwind nodded and walked away.

"We do all agree this is the place to settle right?" Dapplestar asked. All the leaders nodded. "Well, Honeyspots, take Flamepaw and go search over there across the river. You make take one warrior to see if you can find prey in those woods." Honeyspots dipped her head towards her leader.

"Mudstep!" Frogstar ran over to his deputy.

"Willowstar, Ravenstar, and Darkstar, I am going to send our deputies out to go search over there." Graystar spoke out. The three warriors nodded. Gray star hurried away. Cloverkit looked at Barkstar. She was leader of Woodclan, very similar to her clan. She was talking to two calico cats.

Cloverkit looked up at her father. She hasn't been able to spend time with her father because of traveling. "Spiritheart, we are going to live here now?"

"Yes, and once we find our camp; you better not cause any trouble!" Spiritheart playfully batted his daughter's ears.

"Me? Talk about Thunderkit and Tigerkit!" Cloverkit purred. Not far from the father and daughter was the two friends play fighting. "Can we be apprentices now?"

"Ask me again in three moons." Cloverkit pounced on her father's tail. Graykit came over to them. Cloverkit purred.

"Cloverkit, do you want to go with me to the other kits. I am too shy to go over there by myself." Graykit asked, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Do you want to play with me and Spiritheart?" Cloverkit backed up and bounced on Spiritheart. She was heading for his back but went too far over and landed on the other side of him. Graykit leaped up on top of Spiritheart. For awhile they play with the deputy of Featherclan, when they were done they were sent to go to sleep so when the warriors all came back, they will head their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 7

_Hey everybody who was reading my stories. Sorry it took so long to update but I have been pretty busy. Chapter eight should be up soon. Hopefully it won;t take longer then a week. _

_Please review. I like to see what my readers think of my stories and it makes my day to know that somebody is at least somebody is reading my stories. Thanks!_

_Hope you enjoy!:)_

* * *

**Chapter 7-**

Cloverkit leaped up onto Graykit. "This is Featherclan territory! Leave filitly Mudclan Warriors!" Cloverkit yowled. They had moved into their new home in their new territory. Flamepaw had found this very large hole in the ground, possibly carved out by humans long ago. The hole was deep, and very hazarderus at the top if you are standing on the edge. The good thing about the hole is that there are many dens and the high walls block at the harsh winds. The nursery was the closest to the ground. Right across from the Nursery, which was a fairly large den with all the kits, was the Elders Den. There was a large Warrior Den that was not far above the Nursery. You had to climb up a path to get to the Warrior Den. That was the same for the Leader's Den. Right in front of the Leader's Den was a ledge where Dapplestar would hold ceremonies. The Medcine Cat's Den was between the Elder's Den and the Nursery. There were many other dens but too small for a large group of cats to stay. In honor for Flamepaw finding this land, he had earn his warrior name which is now Flamepelt.

The Clans had been here for at least two moons. Snowpaw, or Snowfall, had found the Moon Fall. Moon Fall was a cave right behind a waterfall. You have to drink the clear water to speak to Starclan. A group of Rainclan warriors had found a spot for Gatherings. It was on an island with a border of trees. Cloverkit had never been to either of these two new places. She hasn't been pass the camp walls since their arrival to the Lake.

"Never! This was ours to begin with! Attack Mudclan!" Graykit yowled. Half of the kits charged at Cloverkit and her half. They were sent into battle. Suddenly, Cloverkit spotted her father and yowled happily.

"Spiritheart!" All the kits loved Spiritheart. They all charged at him and leaped up onto him.

"Well, if you want to attack," Spiritheart leaped up into the air, sending the kits flying. He shook his fur shaking the kits off. "I'm sorry kits, but I must be going."

"But why!" The kits whined.

"We have to get ready for the attack." It was true that there was a battle going to happen tonight. Brindleface has lost her kits, Shadowkit, Bluekit, Whitekit, and Snowkit and Featherclan has followed the scent into Mudclan's territory. Dapplestar has confronted Frogstar but he said he didn't have any of their filthy kits. Featherclan found out the truth and is planning to bring back the kits.

"We want to come!" Maplekit meowed.

"You are way too small to fight and besides, you mother won't let you." Spiritheart turned and walked over to the leader's den.

"That stinks! We always go hiding in the nursery while the big cats fight!" Cloverkit snuck away and out of camp. She climbed over some rocks and hid in the cracks. A group of cats passed by without her. It was a group of apprentices. Suddenly, a cat landed next to her in her hiding spot. "Dapplekit!"

"What? I know what you are up to." Dapplekit meowed, a look of concern on her face.

"I was just," Cloverkit searched for an excuse. She came up with none and ended up telling the truth. "Okay, so you got me! I am going to go get the kits!" Cloverkit puffed out of her chest.

"But how?"

"Easy. I sneak in the camp and find the kits. I'll lead them out of camp secretly and bring them back to Brindleface. If all goes wrong, I will be able to be saved by Spiritheart and his paltrol."

"Okay, sounds easy enough. Let's head out!" Dapplekit led the way out and deeper into Featherclan's territory. Cloverkit ran quickly beside her friend, sometimes slowing down for her. The sun was quickly setting when Dapplekit and Cloverkit came to the river that separated Mudclan and Featherclan. Suddenly, two cats jumped the river onto Featherclan's territory. It was Mudstep and another warrior who Cloverkit didn't recognize.

"Mudstep!" Dapplekit purred.

"Oh we can get so much out of these two kits!" The two warriors circled the kits. Cloverkit stood up with Dapplekit. "That is Featherclan's most favorite kittypet's daughter! Goose! My goosey goose."

At that moment, Cloverkit had enough of the mocking. She leapt at Mudstep who flung Cloverkit near the edge of the water. The second warrior walked over to Cloverkit, about to push her in the turning waves. The water moved fast and will take her out to the middle of the lake.

"Shadowleaf! Save her for another time! Wait until they come. We can get so much more." Mudstep laughed.

Shadowleaf looked at the deputy. Cloverkit seized her chance and leaped up. She stunned the warrior who stumbled back. Cloverkit leapt out of the way. Suddenly, she saw a silver flash that knocked the warrior to the ground. There were flashes of cats. Suddenly, Cloverkit saw the warriors fighting. Cloverkit ran over to Dapplekit and they found a bridge used by two legs to cross over the river. They scurried across it and headed towards the lake. Suddenly, Cloverkit heard the meowing of kits. Quickly, she crept towards the meowing bunch.

Cloverkit had found Brindleface's kits. She quietly lead the young kits across the bridge and back into their territory. Cloverkit and Dapplekit yowled together and Spiritheart looked over at the six kits. "Retreat, Featherclan!" The cats leaped across the river and ran back into the forest. Only five stopped. Four scooped up Brindleface's kits and hurried back to camp. The fifth cat was Spiritheart. "What were you thinking! Going to another territory for a warrior's job? Those cats have been getting on me because of the whole kittypet thing! They would have kidnapped you!" Spirthear scolded the kits as the lowered themselves to the ground.

"But, we wanted to be apprentices!"

"We follow a warrior code!"

"But, I didn't want to be teased anymore or," Cloverkit was quickly shushed.

"Back to camp! Both of you!" Spiritheart followed the sulking kits back to camp. Cloverkt felt as if her father would not like her anymore and she was further away from becoming an apprentice. At that moment, she just wanted to curl up and never get up. Never.

But she kept on moving, keeping match with Dapplekit.


	10. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the reviews! They make my day when i know that somebody is at least looking at my stories. This chapter is not the most interesting but it will link to other parts in the story. I hope to have a new chapter up in a week at least._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8-**

Cloverkit sat down by the entrance to the Nursery. Her father didn't seem mad at her anymore when he found out she had found the kits. The kits that just came home were too young to explain what truly happen but Cloverkit knew something. She got up and headed up to the Leader's Den.

"Dapplestar?" Cloverkit asked, stopping a few paw steps before the entrance.

"Cloverkit? Come in, young dear." Cloverkit suddenly got scared. What if Dapplestar banned her from the camp or executed her? Cloverkit just shook away the thoughts and walked in, feeling a new power of bravery. "You did very well track down the kits but you know you must not break the rules. Your mother had taught you differently and you are still getting use to the rules." Cloverkit felt as if the leader was making fun of her mother.

"But I know all the rules. I just get so bored being cope up in such a small place! I need to feel the freedom once in awhile. I'm sure that I have not been the only kit who had broken this rule before." Dapplestar does not answer for awhile. Cloverkit felt as if she had said something wrong. "Sor-" Cloverkit was cut short by Dapplestar.

"Don't need to apologize. You are right that many kits have broken that rule but we made that rule to ensure the safety of our kits. Maybe once in awhile a group of cats should take all our kits out for a walk or something so they don't disturb the peace of the warrior code." Dapplestar continues on. "At the next gathering, which would be here soon, I will discuss new terms among the leaders before it is over."

"Thank-you Dapplestar, but you don't have to do that. I want to become the best warrior ever and I must follow the rules to be the best warrior." Cloverkit says. "Don't bend the rules!"

"Who is the best warrior to you?"

"Spiritheart," Cloverkit answers Dapplestar's question slowly.

"Do you think he broke some rules when he was as old as you were."

"No," The answer was just short and simple.

"Believe it or not, he broke many rules. How do you think he came here. He was part of another clan before, wasn't he?" Cloverkit nods her head as she recounts the story she was told before she actually met her father. Cloverkit sighs.

"So if I want to be the best warrior, there will be rules that I will break?" Cloverkit wasn't sure this was true.

"Maybe so. We do honor your courage and bravery to Featherclan and you can put it to good use." Cloverkit nods at Dapplestar's words. "But what is the real reason you came here. I am sure it is not to speak of this, right?"

"Yes, there was another reason. When I came close to the kits, some cats attacked me. Mudstep had stolen the kits. He and another warrior attacked me and Dapplekit. I think there is more to Mudstep then we think. He was being more of a leader to the other cat."

"Are you sure it was a warrior."

"No, but it might be."

"Well, we are going well with the borders and everything. If this comes up again with something like stolen kits, then we know who to go straight to." Dapplestar pauses. "I have things to attend to. You must have places to be too. Off you go, Cloverkit.

"Thank-you for talking to me!" Cloverkit scurried away. When she was back outside, she quickly found Dapplekit. "She's not mad at us because we had found the kits! She's not mad!" Cloverkti was bouncing on her paws and Dapplekit purred with amusement.

"That means no delay in us becoming apprentices!"Dapplekit was now bouncing on her paws.

"I know! We are clear!" Cloverkit caught sight of Dapplestar walking out of her den. She was heading to the entrance of the camp. Dapplekit quickly darted over to her leader and Cloverkit was on her friend's heels.

"Dapplestar, where are you going?" Dapplekit meowed.

"Just on a stroll. Do you two want to come?"

"Oh can we?" Cloverkit was bouncing on her paws even more than before.

"Yes, I do need you two after all. We are going to Mudstep."

"Weren't you going by yourself?"

"No, Thunderclaw and Meadowbreeze are out of the camp already waiting. We need you to tell what happened."

'Okay," Cloverkit and Dapplekit ran out of camp and out into Meadowbreeze. Meadowbreeze had a lovely name, but she did not trust former kittypets.

"Why are you bring Cloverkit?" Meadowbreeze spat.

"She knows all. Come on! We must get there soon."The cats moved fast and the kits were struggling to keep up. At one point, the kits were scoped up by Dapplestar and Meadowbreeze. They moved quicker after that. When they reached the edge of Mudclan's territory, Dapplestar dropped Cloverkit in a patch of grass. Cloverkit was nervous about the place and she wished she had stayed in camp.


End file.
